Too Much to Ask
by Princess of Lies
Summary: A songfic about a love that can never happen. A love between two strong people who can overcome everything except their own emotions. BBRae angst.


Hey guys. It's **Raven Flies with me** reporting in! I'm sorry to say that I actually did this songfic a while ago. It's with Avril Lavigne's song, Too Much To Ask? Her song really reminded me of a _Teen Titans_ pairing, the infamous TerBBRae love triangle. It's actually one of my favorite songs by her. Well, this fic is angsty, and a bit dark, but I like it. Hope you do too!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Avril Lavigne, Teen Titans, or any other famous thing mentioned in this.

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

_**Song lyrics**_

_**It's the first time I ever felt this lonely**_

_**I wish someone could cure this pain**_

_**Its funny when you think its gonna work out**_

_**Til you chose her over me, you're so lame**_

Raven sat in her room, reading her book. Well, she was trying to read her book. She was more interested with the song on the radio. It reminded her of him. And her.

'He chose her over me. He _is_ lame,' Raven thought.

_**I thought you were cool until the point**_

_**But up until the point you didn't call me**_

_**When you said you would**_

_**I finally figured out you're all the same**_

_**Always coming up with some kind of story**_

He had stopped annoying her. At first it was wonderful, but then she started to miss his presence. It was harder to meditate. She couldn't concentrate without him annoying her, crazy as it seems.

_**Every time I try to make you smile**_

_**You're always feeling sorry for yourself**_

_**Every time I try to make you laugh**_

_**You can't, you're too tough**_

_**You think you're loveless**_

_**Is that too much that I'm asking for?**_

BeastBoy was sitting in his room with Terra. She was talking about something, but he couldn't listen. The radio was drawing his attention. Her. She never smiled. Never laughed. He couldn't understand it. She wasn't really loveless, was she?

_**I thought you'd come around when I ignored you**_

_**So I thought you'd have the decency to change**_

_**But babe, I guess you didn't take that warning**_

_**'Cause I'm not about to look at your face again**_

'That's exactly what's happening isn't it?' He thought, 'I'm hoping that she'll come to me since I'm ignoring her. But I do! I do want to look at her face again!"

_**Can't you see that you lie to yourself?**_

_**You can't see the world through a mirror**_

_**It wont be too late when the smoke clears**_

_**'Cause I, I am still here**_

'She's always meditating. And that stupid Mirror! But I'll always be here for her. I wonder if she knows that?' BeastBoy thought.

_**But every time I try to make you smile**_

_**You'd always grow up feeling sorry for yourself**_

_**Every time I try to make you laugh**_

_**You stand like a stone**_

_**Alone in your zone**_

_**Is it too much that I'm asking for?**_

'It isn't a lot I'm asking her for. A simple smile that's all. Not a sneer, a smirk, or a sarcastic one. All I want is one real, genuine smile. That's all.'

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Can't find where I am**_

_**Lying here**_

_**Alone I fear**_

_**Afraid of the dark**_

_**No one to claim**_

_**Alone again**_

'I can't take this anymore,' Raven thought, 'All I want is to be able to smile, to laugh, to love, to do what normal people do.'

_**Can't you see that you lie to yourself?**_

_**You can't see the world through a mirror**_

_**It wont be too late when the smoke clears**_

_**'Cause I, I am still here**_

_**Every time I try to make you smile**_

_**You're always feeling sorry for yourself**_

_**Every time I try to make you laugh**_

_**You can't, you're too tough**_

_**You think you're loveless**_

_**It was too much that I'm asking for.**_

It was. It was too much. I should know better. She can't do any of those things. She isn't able to. It isn't her fault.' BeastBoy thought.

"I just wish she could. I really do." BeastBoy said, out loud.

"What?" Terra questioned.

"Nothing, just a fleeting desire. Something that is wanted, but can't be." And with that, BeastBoy turned off his radio, not knowing that another was wishing the same thing. And they would never know.

'It will never be. And I'm sorry,' Raven and BeastBoy thought at the same time.

And DONE!

Yes, it's actually supposed to be, "Til you chose WEED over me, you're so lame." But the word weed wouldn't work in this fic, unless you are referring to the fact that BeastBoy is green.

And, currently, I'm more into _Naruto_ than _Teen Titans_. All I did before posting this is touch up and quality control. Wow. Touch up and quality control? I sound like a factory!

Well, see you around!


End file.
